


salmon serenade < 3

by m00blo0m



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, haha help, mental help pleaes, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00blo0m/pseuds/m00blo0m
Summary: so basically. some cottagecore (one of them is light academia) mfs fall in love and then one of them- just read please. also they..
Relationships: wilbur soot & that one salmon lady
Kudos: 3





	salmon serenade < 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrawny mf with a cool hair style](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scrawny+mf+with+a+cool+hair+style).



A sweet, perfect breeze brushed past the leaves in the way it did when the day was enchanting and romantic. Sarah should have picked up on this, for she was the type of person to determine that type of thing. But this day was off, somehow. Not in a bad way, but in a delightful, captivating way. This feeling made her hum a tune, one she had heard from her mother back when she was young and a lot more reckless than she is now. 

She let out a small, soft laugh that someone would only do if they were truly content. She set down her little basket filled with a couple of flowers and knelt down to pick some more. There were some marigolds, her favorite flower. Although the meaning is a bit contradictory to why she loves them. Some people believe that the plant means grief, but she always shakes her head at that.

Sarah picked some, making sure to leave some for the animals in the forest to enjoy as well. She remembered one time she noticed a little brown rabbit sleeping in a little cluster of daisies and smiled. Her favorite thing about living in these woods was the animals. There were deer, rabbits, foxes, wolves, squirrels, birds, and tons and tons more. It always brought her such joy to be out collecting herbs, then she sees a fox out hunting or sleeping soundly under the cool shade of a tree. 

Putting the flowers in the basket and getting up again, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that she was being watched. Ignoring it, she continued her search for flowers. She was planning on making a bouquet to keep in her home for a little while, maybe even replanting some flowers outside of her small cottage. She looked around not seeing any new plants for a while, then her eyes lit up. There, almost right next to her home was an array of flowers, all types that she loves. 

A beautiful smile grew on her freckled face, twirling her charming overall dress. She had sewed it herself, and taught by her grandmother. The top was a lovely button up shirt, and the skirt part was a dark blackish blue color that goes down to her knees. Setting down her basket again, she heard some rustling in the bushes that were a couple of feet away from where she stood. She tilted her head and shrugged, then knelt down to collect some of the plants she wanted for the bouquet. Humming again, she closed her eyes for a bit. 

As she opened them, there was a man right in front of her. A man she didn’t know. Right then and there, out of shock, she turned into a salmon. Here’s the thing. Sarah’s a shapeshifter, and she doesn’t have this whole thing figured out. It takes almost a lifetime to perfect this type of thing. It ran in her family, his father had that power and now she has it as well. 

The man had no idea how to react. All he had done was step in front of her, and now she was a salmon flopping around on the floor?? He took a nervous step back and laughed uneasily. She stayed in that form for a little bit, with him not knowing what to do. His eyes darted from the cottage to the trees then back to the salmon. Almost in a flash, she went back to being.. human. 

She looked up at him, embarrassed and slightly ashamed. “Uh- heh- so-” She cleared her throat and spoke up again, her voice sounding tight and fidgety. “Well- god- you might want some tea for this one. If you want to, you can come inside and I can explain.. You don't have to of course! I mean- it must have been so weird for you to see me- uh- and-'' She stopped and looked into the man’s deep, comforting, sweet brown eyes. 

They enveloped her into some sort of trance. They were a slightly darker shade than his hair, in which his curly but well-kept hair seemed to lean to one side and he wore a beanie with a charming, deep red color. Aside from the look on his face, he looked pleasantly enchanting. He had a mustard yellow sweater and dark washed jeans, along with some worn down tennis shoes. He was terribly handsome and, well, very much admirable. 

It took him a moment to answer, of course it would. He had just barely seen her shapeshift, something a large amount of people don’t know about. He must be feeling a large range of emotions, and she felt guilty. This man seemed so kind and she probably just ruined his whole entire day.

“Uh- I mean, sure?” His voice seemed a little nervous, which is very appropriate given the circumstances of what had just happened. 

“Okay- well just follow me, my house is just right here if you didn't notice already,” she looked back at him, smiling awkwardly and then looking back taking a couple of steps to get to her front door. She opened the door and saw her cat standing on top of the table. She sighed and went to go pick him up and let him down, he usually got stuck there. “Button- stop jumping up there. You know you’ll get stuck.” She rolled her eyes and set him down on the floor. Seeing the man walk in, she looked around.

Her house was pretty clean, but she noticed all of the areas that looked messed up or at all out of place. Like the white mug on top of her bookshelf, a couple coloured blankets laying around unfolded, and a couple of dishes in the sink.

“God- I’m so sorry it's so messy. I wasn’t expecting visitors. Actually, I haven’t gotten any visitors for a while,” She frantically looked in her cupboards for a mug and some tea packets. “Do you prefer herbal or green tea? That’s all I have- sorry,” She set down two mugs and had to get on her tippie-toes to reach the packets. 

“Green tea’s fine,” he replied. When she looked back at him he was kneeled down, holding his hand out to the young, sporadic kitten. His stance was somehow poetic, describing his rough, wandering character. 

“Okay, It might take a bit since my water- oh nevermind. Do you mind if we just have biscuits-? Or-” He turned his head and succinctly answered.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Hearing his voice again made her stomach flutter like a hoard of butterflies and her heart drop, making a butterfly-heart soup. She cleared her throat again and unsteadily walked over to the table, holding a plate of biscuits in one hand. Setting it down, she pulled out one chair and spoke.

“Uhm.. well you can sit here,” she avoided eye contact, looking down at the chestnut wood flooring. She awkwardly smiled and moved to let him sit down. She then sat down also, putting the plate on the white laced tablecloth. A vase holding some old, dead flowers hazily stood in the middle of the table. "So- I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sarah- or Sally." He let out a fluffy laugh.  
  


"Sally. Sally the Salmon." He was amused by this. "Well, I'm Wilbur. Wilbur Soot." 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im working on this. feel free to put suggestions in comments pls. i need motivation for this and i really fuckin want to finish it. may take a long time, might not


End file.
